vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rika Furude
Summary Rika is one of the main characters in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. She is a younger classmate in Keiichi's school, and is in the same grade level as Satoko. Naturally, she is great friends with her, as they live together in the same house. She is the Miko of the Shrine of Oyashiro-sama, and some of the villagers revere her as a prophet. She has been the head of the Furude family since her parents died, but rarely attends town meetings due to her young age, and plays the role of a miko in the annual Watanagashi Festival. She has been the head of the Furude house since her parents died, but rarely attends town meetings due to her young age. While she does not speak a lot, she likes to say nonsense words such as "mi~" and "nipa~" and often ends her sentences with "-nano desu," which inflame Rena's passion for cute things. She also likes to describe events using sound effects, such as "The cat was going 'nya nya' and 'scritch scritch'" or saying "Clap! Clap! Clap!" when clapping her hands. Despite her young appearance, she seems to be quite fond of wine, as well as kimchi. The wine she drinks is hinted to be Bernkastel vintage. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai she becomes the main character, revealing more about her true nature. She is the only human to retain memories of the "Groundhog Day" Loop, and is mentally anywhere from a hundred to four thousand years old, but hides this and continues to act like a child so as not to alarm her friends. She is the only one who can see Hanyu, whom everyone else thinks is an Imaginary Friend. The seventh arc, Minagoroshi-hen (Massacre chapter), is focused on her. Powers and Stats Tier: '''9-C | '''2-C Name: Furude Rika, alias "Racoon", "100-year-old witch", "FURUDERIKA-Bernkastel", "witch Bernkastel" Origins: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: Physically 11 or 12, mentally at least 110 | Immeasurable as she exists outside time and space Classification: Human Destructive Capacity: '''Street level | '''Low multiverse level+ (able to merging and overlapping at least 50 Kakeras easily) Range: Extended melee | Multiversal Speed: '''Above average human (able to avoid some of Rena's attacks), supersonic reactions | '''Immeasurable via powerscaling (concept of speed is meaningless to her) Lifting Strength: '''Average human | '''Low multiversal (able to lift multiple Kakeras) Striking Power: '''Above average human | '''Multiversal due to her size Stamina: Peak human | Endless, but only mental stamina makes sense to higher-dimension beings Durability: '''Peak human | '''Low multiverse level+ (she dwarfs Kakeras to the point they are tiny objects or pieces to her) Standard Equipment: Mop, Ceremonial Hoe, an Spray, a Syringe, and a Scythe (this one only in the fighting game) Intelligence: High Powers and Abilities: Normal human abilities, probability manipulation, reincarnation (due to Hanyuu's powers), indomitable will, immune to timestop | Has no real body due exists outside the multiverse in the abstract metaphysical world that is far higher than three-dimensional real world and multiverse, Kakeras/universes manipulation and merging/creation (from her perspective, regular 3D (4D space-time), universes is nothing more than a single glass Fragments), conceptual manipulation (mundane concepts like death, weight, fate, distance and time are nothing to her), limited dimensional and multiversal travel, immortality (a mix of type 3 and 4), regeneration (potentially high-godly) resurrection, acausality Weaknesses: Alcoholism (especially red wine) Other: Key: '''Human World Rika | '''Higher World Rika Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Higurashi Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Visual Novel Characters